Snowfall
by IntoThePensive
Summary: Today would be the end of it all. Today would mark the day that she knew she would not move forward. She wasn't being a defeatist, she just knew it in her bones. She knew it in the way she could recite Hogwarts, A History without missing a step. Dramione. Post-Hogwarts, After war.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was happening, but she couldn't fathom it. Her heart had been broken for months but she couldn't acknowledge it. She couldn't force herself to accept what was happening, because it honestly, it just couldn't happen.

She had never been in love before him, she didn't expect to ever be again. It was a long time coming, they had been enemies of sort for so long. When they came together in sixth year, it was as if her soul had been lit on fire. He consumed her thoughts. She knew this was "it". There was no one else that would ever fill her heart the way he did. He knew her inside out, and she knew him the same.

Today would be the end of it all. Today would mark the day that she knew she would not move forward. She wasn't being a defeatist, she just knew it in her bones. She knew it in the way she could recite _Hogwarts, A History_ without missing a step.

She heard someone shuffling their feet outside her room. Harry. Harry Potter the boy who can face death with a brave face, cannot come up with the courage to knock on her door.

"Harry, I know you're there," she started, "you can come in."

She heard the knob turn clockwise and saw it creak open enough to let in a ray of light that let her see her reflection in the mirror across from her. She had to get out of bed. She knew she had to get ready to go. She wouldn't be late today of all days, but her body was refusing to move.

"Mione, I don't want to push you or anything, but we really have to start getting ready. I know you don't want to be late." Harry said all this very quietly, looking at his feet.

She croaked out, "I know, I'm getting up... I…. just…I'm coming I promise."

Harry nodded, his glasses sliding a little down his nose. He didn't want to add anything to the conversation, not wanting to make the day any harder than it was already going to be for her. Harry, the boy who cared so much, was devastated for his best friend. He shut the door behind him, allowing her to go back to sitting in the dark.

She sat up and slid to the edge of her bed. Tissues cascading to the carpet below from her movements. She walked to her bathroom, and turned on the lights, squinting at the light. She took into account the fact that no number of potions or concealers muggle or magic would conceal the fact that she had indeed spent the entire night awake, crying on and off. At least, she thought, that there was no possible way she could cry anymore. The well was tapped out, at least she hoped.

She filled the basin with water and started washing her face, trying to rub away the red that rimmed her eyes. Her fair skin showing the redness off even more, but in some way counteracted the dark circles from sleeplessness. She was determined though. She would not, under any circumstances break today. She would be brave. She was a Gryffindor, and today she would be the lion-hearted girl. She would be exceptional.

She ran her fingers through her hair as to not make her hair any more tangled than it already was. She pulled it up high above her head and tied it in place. Today would not be a day for vanity. She stayed in the shirt she slept in, a Gucci white button up shirt. It smelled somewhat like him, and she wanted to keep him close. She wouldn't change out of it even if it was essentially a dress on her. She pulled out the first pair of black skinny jeans from her closet, and pulled them on. She put on some socks, not checking to see if they matched, and pulled up her dragon hide boots. She adjusted the gold chain around her neck, that held a little golden heart with a M in the middle.

She walked back into her room noticing that the clock indicated that she needed to leave in ten minutes. She walked through her dark room, not bothering to tidy anything up like she normally did, and stood in front of the door. She braced herself. She knew that on the other side of the door was a cascading amount of emotional support, love, home cooked food, and her family. She loved them, and she greatly appreciated what they were doing for her, but in part she just wanted to suffer in silence today. She wanted it to hurt, because of how important it was.

She exhaled the breath that she had been holding, and opened the door wide. She was immediately enveloped red and gold. She inhaled the scent of lilac, and ginger as two sets of arms crushed her in a hug that was somewhat comforting as it pushed the air out of her lungs. They released her, Luna gazing at her face, trying to read for something no one else could see. Ginny grasped her arm as tightly as she could and pulled her to the kitchen table where sat the rest of her family.

She appreciated the extent of what they were doing for her. Molly had made breakfast, an exuberant amount, that could feed a small army, which at one point in time they all were. Around Hermione's kitchen table, that had been charmed to be enlarged sat Arthur, Neville, Fred, George, and on the other side with a seat between them was Ronald and Harry. The both of them watching her with wary eyes, both unsure whether to smile at her, or to hug her.

She was dragged over to her obvious seat between the two of them, and Ginny all but shoved her in the seat.

"Ginny, I don't have time to eat, we have to leave in 7 minutes," Hermione whispered.

"You will eat half of this muffin before you leave this table," Ginny proclaimed.

No one, it seemed, dare to talk, while Hermione was force fed a blueberry muffin. They all watched her with worry etched into their faces. Harry had put an arm on her shoulder, and Ron would occasionally pat her on the back awkwardly. The rest of them picked at their food, pretended to read papers, Luna looking around for creatures she knew. All of them waiting, but being there was enough.

She knew this wasn't easy for them. Molly was going through her kitchen cleaning it, and cooking more food, for who knew what. In the silence her timer went off, indicating that it was time for them to leave. The muffin she just ingested threatened to come back up. Harry reached down and gripped her hand, and with her left she braced the edge of the table to help herself up.

Standing she looked at all the faces here, that didn't even speak, but where there for her comfort. They came, not all of them understanding, but loving her enough to support her when she needed it. No matter their own personal feelings, they were with her.

"I want to thank you all, for being here for me…I can't express what it means to me…," she started.

Molly walked over and wrapper her arms around her. Giving one those hugs that only a mother can, one she'd never get from her parents again after the outcome of the war. Molly held her back and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"You know that you don't have to thank us, we're your family. We're not going anywhere," Molly stated.

Hermione nodded, taking a staggered breath. Harry, still gripping her hand led her to the door. Once outside the door. Ron shuffled up on her other side, taking her hand, and then the world spun.

Slamming her feet on the ground on the edge of the island that rests Azkaban, she gripped her two friends tighter. They wouldn't be able to go all the way with her. She knew the protocol. Just like the _protocol_ that led her to this spot. It was one of the only times she could recall despising the rules that kept that magical world in motion.

Together they started to walk toward the entrance. The building had changed since the war. Since Kingsley had banished the dementors, and it was now habitable. Still, it was a prison, but it was no longer guarded by soul sucking creatures. Which generally helped the morale of the inmates, and the staff.

With a wave of their wands they were permitted to enter. She was flanked by her two aurors, and she was to meet the official. They'd go as far with her as the cell. People always gawked at Harry Potter, but when it was the three of us, it was harder to go in public. Thankfully the press couldn't come here.

The walk, it was shorter than she anticipated, made it outside a cell on the entry level. It was a holding cell. She placed her palm on the bars and they moved open for her magical signature. Harry and Ron stayed on the outside, nodding to the man that was at the table in the center of the cell. He was chained to the table, and his feet were bound together. The picture was enough to threaten the resolve she set for herself. Until he looked up and smiled at her.

For at least that moment, she breathed. She could feel all that tension and weight lift from her. When he smiled at her it reached his eyes, turning them from a storm to something that resembled a light rain. So, she smiled in return.

She could tell his hair had been trimmed. The white blonde locks were combed, his eyes shined brightly at her, and she felt happy. He was dressed in a gray uniform, but it wasn't tattered. It was clean and pressed.

She sat in the empty chair across from him. Chilled immediately from the icy chair. She leaned forward and grasped the hands chained to the table. She dared someone to tell her to let him go. Not that the aurors outside would. Harry and Ron turned their backs to the cell to give them the most privacy that they could under the circumstances.

His hands were ice against hers, but he rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands to give her warmth. "I'm so glad you came," he breathed.

"How could I not," she started. "I'd never miss a chance to see you," she added.

She looked around the room, everything was a variation of gray, silver or black except for them. She was wracking her brain for topics of conversation, but kept coming up short. Everything felt so inappropriate for discussion. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew what to say," she said earnestly.

"No, no, you are not going to be sorry. This isn't a normal circumstance, not knowing what to say is okay," he exclaimed.

She looked into his face, and recognized how much he loved her. She saw how strong he was being for her. She would reciprocate no matter her feelings raging inside.

"Okay, okay, I'll promise to never be sorry," she laughed.

He laughed with her, his laugh was the sound she always assumed that silver bells would make against the wind. It created the peace in her that she needed to just be able to _be_ with him in that moment. She was able to sit and not ponder about all the days to come. For the time being it was just them.

And they talked, small talk, about the weather, about the latest news, about Harry's children. They talked about Blaise and Luna, they were getting married soon, and Luna was creating a very Luna like wedding. They talked for such a small space of time, it felt, that before she knew it Harry's voice came through the cell. "Hermione, it's time to go," He said quietly.

She nodded, though she couldn't see him. Draco gently squeezed her hand, to reassure her that it was okay. She pleaded with herself that her face did not betray her and show how she felt at the prospect that it was time to leave. She stood up and backed up to the bars, always keeping her eyes on his. The cell opened and in came Penelope Clearwater. She became an auror herself after Hogwarts and after the war. She was to take Draco out instead of Ron or Harry.

"Good morning Hermione," Penelope said, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

She walked over to Draco vanished the restraint that held him to the table, instead it just kept his hands bound together. "It's time to go," Penelope said to him. Ms. Clearwater motioned for Draco to stand up and the bind around his feet enlarged to allow him to walk.

He was still looking at Hermione, but he nodded. Penelope led him from the cell with Hermione following behind them. Harry and Ron silently trailing behind her. She thought it was testament of how much they love her by how incredibly silent they had been. She had never known Ron to not have something to make a joke at. Instead gave nods of encouragement, and small smiles. They made it to the apparition point, where Draco turned to look at Hermione. "I'll see you in a just a moment," he promised her before there was a pop and the two of them were gone.

Harry and Ron, like before leaving her flat, took her hands, where then they popped to the point where Draco was taken.

This was where Harry and Ron would stay. They wouldn't be going any father to support her. Her body was threatening to break the promise she had made herself this morning. She was refusing to make this any harder than it was. Harry and Ron whispered quick words of comfort so Hermione could follow Penelope and Draco to the next location. She jogged to catch up with them as they walked down a little dirt path. The weather was chilly, but her heart was racing so much that she couldn't feel the cold. It seemed that they were in the middle of a forest, but she could see they were heading toward a clearing, that resembled a meadow. There were flowers that were in bloom, and it looked like a place that would make a perfect spot for a picnic on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Those flowers were out of season, giving the cold air, she knew this was a garden done by magic.

Upon catching up to them she grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it. He turned his head to look at her, and gave her that smile that made her heart melt. The one that he reserved for her alone. She laced her fingers through his as best she could, and rubbed her thumb over his hand, as he had done with hers earlier. The smallest comfort, but knew he appreciated it.

They walked upon the clearing, the scenery would have been perfect under different circumstances. Penelope stopped them, and turned awkwardly. She had always been a kind person, and she had fought hard during the war. She was a person with a generous heart, and was someone Hermione had always thought highly of. Penelope looked at them both and said gently, "There are only two minutes, take all of it to say your goodbyes."

She gave them a sad smile, and vanished the restraints on Draco's hands. Hermione took no time at all to jump upon him, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around him and burying her face in his neck. The resolve that she had had, left when she was faced with having to say goodbye.

"I c-c-an't," she sobbed into his neck, "this is something, I just, I can't do it."

He inhaled her scent of cinnamon and lavender. He squeezed her tighter to him. He took a shaky breath and told her, "You can, you're the most powerful person I know."

"No, no," she started, but she couldn't finish due to the sobs that were wrecking out of her body.

Instead she pulled back her head to look him in his eyes, that now resembled a thunderstorm in winter. Which, she supposed, this actually was.

She pulled herself together enough to put both hands on either side of his face, and she declared to him, "I love you."

Tears were falling from her eyes, but her words were strong, and her eyes were steel. She meant that with every fiber of her being, and she would make sure he knew before she had to leave him. It was at this point that the man who had remained so collected, could no longer stay so. Tears started to silently slide down from his eyes, as he looked at her and whispered, "I love you."

She pulled his face to hers, and kissed him most ardently. In that kiss she placed her entire being. She didn't leave anything left for herself. He reciprocated with the same intensity, he would leave nothing behind to keep for himself. She was the only person he needed to give anything to, would ever give anything to, and she would have it all before she left.

She pulled back reluctantly, when Penelope declared their two minutes was over. That Penelope gave them longer, Hermione didn't know, but her heart was broken for them. Hermione had pleaded this case, Draco's case, for months. Since the decree came out. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had appealed. They had appealed directly to the Minister, but Kingsley at long last could do nothing. There was an overwhelming majority rule, and this is the way it had to be. There could be no exceptions. Not even for Hermione, nor Harry, or Ron. It was the law now, and no special treatments were provided.

All death eaters, all that were marked, would not have trials. The scared twenty-eight was dismantled, and the laws were voted for by those voted in. Most of whom had lost so many during the war. They decreed that all those marked, would face a death sentence. They would all be executed in the same manner. It would rid those that did so many evils to innocents. The case that Hermione had made for Draco didn't matter, they had been firm, no exceptions. Draco, was the last one. Kingsley had given them as much time as he could. Harry had protested the death sentence as ardently as she. He had never believed that a life for a life would ever fix anything.

All her fighting had led her to loss.

She hugged him one last time before dismantling from him. He squeezed her back until the air was all but gone from her lungs. She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You, will find me, you will find me in the next life," she commanded, her voice as steady as she could make it.

"You will, promise me, that in the next life, you will find me," she said, croaking on the last words.

He looked at her with her face tear stained, not even sure he believed in the next life, but if there was one, he would find her in it. "I promise," he said, "I love you.''

"I will always love you," she promised.

She had to turn and walk back up the trail. Her heart clenching in her chest, but she had to keep going, she wasn't permitted to be there at the end. She knew though, what happened.

Draco was commanded to his knees. He would breathe trying to remain calm. Penelope would aim her wand at him, and Draco would close his eyes. He would feel like he was falling asleep when the spell hit him. He wouldn't feel any pain, that was of small comfort to Hermione.

She was walking to the top of the clearing, where Harry and Ron were. They stopped talking when they saw her coming, and started to come down to meet her. The pendant around her neck, rest against her breast was heating up. She knew it was coming when it felt like fire against her skin. It burned like the coals at the bottom of a roaring fire.

And then it was cold.

When the pendant no longer smoldered against her skin, she knew it was over. That pendant was charmed to keep her connected to him, now the connection was broken. Which effectively meant that she was as well.

She fell to her knees on path, and let out an earth-shattering scream.


	2. Chapter 2

What she failed to notice at that moment were the arms that enclosed around her. They surrounded her, and they tried to calm her. "Hermione, please, you have to breathe. You have to calm down," Harry pleaded with her.

"It's going to be okay. We're here for you. You can do this, you can make it through this," Ron promised her.

She remained in a state of being unaware of them for several minutes. She screamed at the universe for taking something she loved away. The universe took him from her before they really had a chance to blossom. She screamed for the girl in her that's heart was hardened against the promises that the world made. Those who were just, pure, and who fought for good would always prevail. Had she not fought enough? She had given her life for the cause of good, she very nearly lost it, and this was her reward. She was so angry with the Fates for taking him from her.

In her anguish, she failed to notice Penelope coming back to where they were. Her weak smile and nod to the young men wrapped around Hermione. No matter the words they whispered to her, she couldn't register them. She wouldn't calm down, she owed it to Draco. No one else's life would grieve for his return she thought.

So, there on the ground, covered in dirt, in their auror robes, those young men, held their best friend until the sky started to darken, and until she was not able to stay conscious anymore from tiring out her physical being.

 _"Hermione stop, you can't just fix it," Draco has hissed at her._

 _"How, how do you know, you won't even try," she had countered. She stood directly in front of him, not letting him walk away from her. They were in one small corridor of the third floor, away from prying eyes and ears._

 _"It seems that despite your cognitive abilities you aren't understanding the situation I'm in," he said darkly._

 _She had found out about his predicament from Dumbledore. He told her about him taking the mark, that he hadn't had a choice. She had taken Harry's suspicions into account. She had gone to Dumbledore for help, and he had confirmed it for her. It was her mission, and hers alone to help him. Harry could not know, nor Ron, Dumbledore had explained that they were not ready yet to help him, to understand the path that Draco was on. She agreed, because she valued all souls, and knew that all people had the ability to be good._

 _"I know what you're afraid of, but-," she started._

 _"but nothing Granger, I can't do anything but continue the road," he said matter of fact._

 _He hadn't been easy to talk to. While he didn't really hold to the prejudices of his family, he had acted on them for many years. It had taken time to get him to talk to her. She all but had to tell him she knew about the mark, about the task he was given, to get him to speak._

 _"You don't want this, you won't be able to handle this on your conscious," she started, "It'll haunt you for the rest of your life."_

 _"Granger, what future am I going to have? The war to come, I'm not likely to make it out. My parents are all I have, there's no one else in the world that would miss me. I have to protect them if I can," he explained, his voice full of sorrow._

 _"There will be more to life when this is over. When Voldemort is gone, you can have a new life," she said._

 _"There won't be one for me, I've already done too much," he started._

 _"No," she interrupted, "I'll fight for you."_

 _He had a quizzical look on his face, his brow was furrowed, and his trademark smirk was missing. "Why would you do that for me," he asked._

 _"Because," she paused, "you are good," she finished matter of fact._

The scene playing, I her head was hurting her chest. She was vaguely aware that it was a dream. Her fingers stretched out and she felt sheets underneath her, and felt a heavy duvet cloaking around her. She was unaware of what time it was, but it was light out. She could feel the sun bleeding through her eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly. She didn't remember coming home. She didn't remember anything past the feeling of her lungs on fire, and the pressure of her friends surrounding her.

She knew they must have brought her home. After folding back, the duvet a few inches she saw pajamas. She could tell that the clothes she was wearing had been transfigured from the ones she wore that day. She had no knowledge of how long she'd been asleep, or what time of day it was. She could tell someone had been in her room tidying up, as well as the mass amounts of flowers that now surrounded her windowsills, and tables.

Whomever brought them here must have done so under the premise of helping her sleep. There was lavender, aloe, and jasmine. Neville, she thought, probably told Harry which ones to bring in. Though, she supposed he could have brought them himself.

She didn't like flowers though, as kind a sentiment that it was. Flowers were for funerals. Which in some way wasn't that their purpose? She threw back the duvet and jumped on the dark wooden the floor, grabbing her wand off her nightstand. Hermione aimed her wand at a crystal vase, "Bombarda," she whispered.

She repeated the spell, aiming at every one of the 20 or so vases that surrounded her bed room. She lowered her wand to her side. All around here glass littered the floor, with petals, stems and water. The once clean wood floors were covered. The glass was harder to see on her white bedding, but the water and flowers shone on the white canvas like a painting. She turned to her door slamming open, and a ruffled Harry appearing.

"'Mione what…are you doing," Harry started, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hermione took a moment to inhale deeply, and exhaled, "Please make sure there are no other flowers in the flat. Please, just make sure they are gone."

Harry looked like he was going to come in, but instead nodded quickly and left. From what she could hear there seemed to be a lot of flowers out there. The commotion on the other side of the door left little to the imagination. She inhaled, she knew they had good intentions. They couldn't have known that the flowers would upset her.

With a sigh, she waved her wand, and whispered, "Evanesco". The mess she had created vanished. She stared at the floor where the remains were only moments ago. She didn't want to wallow in self-pity, but she couldn't feel like herself. She didn't feel like herself. There was something off in her, that she was certain would never return. She took a shaky breath, and crossed the floor to her bathroom.

A shower, she thought to herself, could fix so many things, maybe it could help. She pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the shower. She made the water just as hot as she could stand it, then just a little bit hotter. After pulling off her clothes, placing her wand on the counter. She stepped in the shower, closing the curtain behind her, she stood under the scalding water. Letting the water burn her pale pink skin. The steam was swirling around her when she sat down in the bottom of the bathtub. She washed her hair from her place on the floor, just doing that drained all energy that she had accumulated. She sat, and just let the water pour over her. She wanted to pretend that it was a rain that could literally wash away the grief, but so far it wasn't doing much of anything except hiding the tears that ran down her face.

The problem with living in a muggle flat she discovered, was that hot water did not last forever. Eventually the water turned cold, and she resigned herself to pulling herself up, and out. She got her towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself. Bracing herself for the cold she opened the bathroom door.

She walked over to her bed and sat down staring at the floorboards. She needed to get dressed, she needed to know what day it was, who was in her house, she needed to eat, and feed Crookshanks. Instead she decided to pull her towel up more securely under her arms and roll back into bed, pulling the duvet back with her. "I'll just lay here for a little longer," she thought to herself. Crookshanks curled up beside her.

Hermione drifted in and out of sleep. Somewhere between seeing his face, and then hearing her bedroom door open and the weight beside her leaving. She saw memories of him, and she tried to push them out, but she couldn't argue all that well with her subconscious.

She snapped her head up when there was a light knock on her door. "Come in," she croaked out.

Ginny stepped in the room and shut the door softly behind her. She walked slowly to the bed and climbed up and sat next to Hermione. "Come on 'Mione, you have to at least come out of your room to eat," she said gently.

Hermione's voice cracked, but she said," I know. I will. I promise…."

Ginny nodded, and started playing with Hermione's damp hair. "There were a few owls that came by, some looking rather important. I know you don't want to deal with them, but at least read the letters with official seals on them," Ginny told Hermione softly.

Hermione nodded, content to just lay in her bed for the rest of the day. She knew that Ginny was right, but that didn't make it any easier on her. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled loudly. Bracing herself for getting up. Ginny slid off the bed, "I'll be right out here, come out when you're ready." She said smiling softly at Hermione.

Hermione held the towel around her, and sat up. Her feet were cold on the floor, making her desire the warmth under the covers, but she stood. She put her clothes on, though they were just more sweatpants, and old shirts. She fixed the chain and pedant around her neck, and took a hair tie and pulled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun.

Trying to force the unhappy and unhealthy thoughts from her head, she walked out of the bedroom. Her house was significantly less inhabited than the last time she saw it. Ron was lounging on her couch flipping through channels on telly. Harry was sitting at the table, where Ginny was plating food opposite of Harry, for Hermione.

Hermione sat down opposite Harry, and looked down at the plate overflowing with food. She picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at it. The end of her nose started to burn, but she blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. Taking a shaky breath, she looked up at Harry and said, "Thank you, both of you," she added looking at Ginny.

"I really appreciate all of this, more than I can eloquently put at the moment." Hermione said sadly.

Harry reached across and put his hand on hers, "You know we'd do anything for you." He said sweetly.

Hermione twirled around her piece of toast. "So, what kind of letters do I need to look at?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny walked over to the counter, and picked up a small stack of letters all in official envelopes. Ginny was right, Hermione had to deal with those, even if she let the other wait until a later day. "These are the ones you need to see." Ginny said smiling down at Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said opening putting down the toast, and picking up the first of three envelopes.

The first one, in the golden envelope was from her work. She recognized it immediately. She worked in the Department of Mysteries. In an extremely classified position, though all positions and employees were classified knowledge down there. Her boss, Remy, sent his condolences for her loss. Her time off was approved, and for her to not worry about her projects or experiments. They were all under stasis, and would be fine until she returned.

The second one, in the midnight blue envelope, was from the Minister himself. He sent her words of peace, and hope for her. He sent her his condolences, and that if she needed anything at all to not hesitate to contact him personally.

While she was hurt when he couldn't help her. She knew it wasn't his fault, Kingsley was a minister that they had always needed. Always willing to listen to people, and he desired to help everyone. He was brave, and honest. She wouldn't fault him or hold malice in her heart for what happened to her beloved.

Lastly, was an envelope she did not recognize, it was carbon black. The seal was one she did not know, and that was unusual for her. She had been in contact with more than her fair share of people. She pulled out the parchment, and read.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am contacting you on behalf of my client, a Mister Draco Malfoy. He sought out my services to procure his Last Will and Testament. When it is at your convenience it would be prudent to speak with you in person, as you were bequeathed in Master Malfoy's will. Please send me an owl as soon as you can with the time, date, and place you are able to meet._

 _Regards,_

 _Adin Vogel_

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration after finishing the letter. What would he have possibly left for her, she thought. Why hadn't he told her about it? "What's the matter Mione?" Harry asked, concern etched in his features.

"Draco's lawyer," her voice cracked saying his name, "he left me something."

Harry looked at her, features relaxing somewhat, "Well of course he did."

Hermione nodded, she shouldn't have been surprised by it at all. It would be the most natural thing in the world. She would have done the same if the situations had been swapped. She flipped over the parchment, and Ginny, knowing what Hermione was going to need, handed her a quill and ink. Hermione wrote back that he was welcome to stop by during office hours at her home. She wouldn't be going out and about anytime soon. Hermione rolled up the parchment and walked to her window where her owl was perched on top of the bookcase. He flew down to her, and she tied it to his leg, nipped her affectionately, before she opened the window and he took off.

She sat next to Ronald, laying her head on his shoulder. "Does it get easier Ron?" She asked him quietly.

He didn't look at her, but he said slowly, "Yes, he said, eventually, and sometimes not at all."

Ron had lost Hannah Abbott. They had been dating for a little over a year, newly engaged, when she had gotten kidnapped. Death Eaters who had eluded capture, wanted to make a point. She had been tortured who an extremely long time, to which it was difficult to know how long the magic timestamps ran together. Then she was killed, which was a horrendous mercy for the pain she had been in. Ron doesn't talk as much as he used to, and he's not a rash as he once was. It's been nine months or so since. She hated to even ask him, but she was glad he was honest with her.

She could have potentially fallen asleep there, lying her head on Ron's shoulder. But the crack of someone apparating put them all on defense. At one all of them were standing guard, wands pointed in the direction of the person who appeared in Hermione's living room.

He held his hands up, to reveal he wasn't holding a wand. She was shorter than Hermione by a head, he was freckled, and pale, with violet eyes, his cloak said he was a man of wealth. He pulled himself up to his highest height, "My name is Adin, Miss Granger, I came to discuss my client with you." He said calmly, showing that he meant no harm.

Slowly they all lowered their wands, eyeing Hermione for any sign of mistrust in the man named Ardin. "Yes, I understand, please come and sit." Hermione said gesturing to the kitchen table.

"I apologize for the welcome, but you have to understand, we are wary of surprises," she said calmly sitting in a chair opposite of the gentleman. Harry say to her left as her support and witness. Ginny stayed in the living area with Ron, while Hermione put a spell up to give privacy, as she knew was required in these situations. Adin was pulling sheets of parchment from the case he had attached under his cloak.

"Now Miss Granger, I have been the counsel of the Malfoy family my entire career, as my family has been the counsel of the Malfoy families for the past century. I am to tell you what my client bequeathed you, and I will need you to sign the documents I have here, to legalize the agreements. Though one, should you accept it will need a blood agreement." He said in an extremely professional tone.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a curious look at the mention of a blood agreement, but Hermione decided she'd deal with that when she got to it.

Adin cleared his throat, holding up the parchment, and began to read, "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, leave all of my earthly possessions magical, and material. This includes all the Malfoy family properties, the Malfoy industry, all magical creatures that belong to the family, the governor's seat, as well as the seat on the Wizengamot. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy also leave to her all the accounts in Gringotts to her, all stocks held, as well as the jewel vault. She will receive all stocks of potions as well as the deeds to the potions held for keeping stability to St. Mungos. She is permitted to do whatever she sees fit with all and any of these possessions and magic."

He looked up at Hermione to see her eyes open in shock, eyebrows raised as high as they could go.

"Miss Granger- "he started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Hold on," she said, "I need a moment." She inhaled and looked at Harry, who had an extremely calm exterior, but was as shocked as she was.

She looked back at Adin, "Do go on."

He looked back down at the parchment, "On a personal note, I leave to my Hermione a ring, that was my mothers, to remind her how much I loved her." Adin finished, pulling out a box from the pocket of his cloak. Silver box with gold bow. The light of both houses. Her eyes prickled with tears. Adin slid the box to Hermione and she began to untie it. Opening the box to reveal an oval emerald ring, in a silver band. It was simple, and so beautiful.

Hermione spent the rest of the meeting trying to be as professional as she could. She signed all the documents for the multitude of properties that she now owned, accounts she was to take over. At the end, she was reminded of the blood contract. To officially take claim of the Manor, that had been the home of the Malfoys for as the line existed, required blood on the deed. As he pulled out the parchment with all the different blood stains, none were brown, they all looked fresh, probably due to the magic that locked them to the house. At the bottom, next to Draco's name was his thumb print in blood. She took her finger, and pricked it with the pin Adin had given her, and made her mark.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for your time," Adin said putting his documents back into the case, standing to depart.

"Thank you, sir, I expect I'll see you again." She said, shaking his hand. With a nod and a smile, he apparated out of her apartment.

Harry took down the barrier between the two areas, and Hermione opened the ring box again. She gingerly picked it up and placed it on her left ring finger. It shrunk to fit her hand, and she felt an old magic in it.

"So, what exactly did he leave you Hermione," asked Ron softly.

Hermione at a loss for words looked over at Harry, she couldn't find the words to satisfy what was going on in her head. "Everything," Harry said.

"He left her everything." He said pointedly.

That night while Hermione laid in her bed. After spending the day talking with her friends about the things that she had been given, about the future possibilities. It was almost easy to fall back into a rhythm. As she laid there she knew that sleeping wouldn't be as easy. She twisted the ring on her finer, feeling it enlarge and shrink wherever she moved it. She loved it. She loved him. There was an ache in her chest at the hole his being gone left. Everyone talks about the holes in their hearts when they lose someone they love. She finally understood how Snape's love for Lily led him to sacrifice everything for her best friend.

She tried to imagine herself living in Malfoy Manor alone. She tried to imagine herself being near his things, being where he was with him not there. She didn't think she had what it took to do what. She twisted the ring again. She laid there for an hour trying to picture her life there, but every time she did he would be there. Sneaking in the background, walking in and being present in her life.

She became angered with the universe again. She twisted the ring, stewing on the anger. Angry at herself for not being able to stop it. There was no library then to solve her problems, nothing to stop the law when it was clear. "If only we could bring those we love back from the dead." She thought to herself. Then there would be nothing the law could do, former death eater or no.

Fire, all of a sudden burned through her. The idea hit her like a beam in a cartoon character. Because it was so simple, and so insane. She was the brightest witch of her age, but she was also brave, stubborn, she was impossible. She also now owned the darkest library known to wizard kind. She could do anything, and Godric help her, she knew she could do anything.

Hermione Jean Granger, is going to be the first person to prevail over death, and bring someone back from beyond the veil. Hermione, is going to bring life back to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mione?" 

There was a knock on the door. She needed to answer. She'd been avoiding human contact for the past several weeks, unless it was absolutely necessary. The time she had cleared from work would end in three days, and she felt she hadn't made significant progress. A fire had been lit in her heart when she'd made the decision to test the fates. How could she not want to do this, and how could she not put all her effort into doing it?

The knock sounded at the door again. Hermione sighed, and raised her eyes from the incredibly frail book she has been reading. She had been holed up in her office. Books upon books stacked around the walls, covering the windows and shelves in the room. She rubbed her eyes; she had a feeling they had dark circles around them, but not having looked in a mirror in days, she couldn't be certain. She pushed her chair back, reeling against the loud scrape it made on the floorboards. As she stood, she tried to regain the feeling in her legs, which let her know just how long she had been sitting in that same spot without moving. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, now that she thought about it.

She walked over and opened the door. Harry stood looking at his feet, the dark fringe falling over his glasses, covering his scar. "Look Mione, we've been worried about you," he said to the floor, in lieu of a greeting.

"Harry..." Hermione said pointedly.

His eyes found hers, looking down at her, concern etched into his features.

"I'm fine, I'm just doing research. You know how I am." She said flippantly. Her smile didn't have to be forced for Harry, but she did have to cover what she was doing. She couldn't allow the people she loved to know. At least not yet. They would always support her, they'd always love her, but for now she had to protect herself.

Harry scanned her face, looking for any sign that would tell him what he was missing. Not finding anything, he reached out and pulled her forward, crushing her in a hug. Hermione felt her eyes well up, threatening to spill over with tears from feelings she had been avoiding. For the sole purpose of focusing on her work, not the reason that she wanted, _needed_ , to do the work.

She looked at the ground when Harry released her, hoping to swallow her emotions back before he noticed. If he'd noticed, he didn't say anything. He'd give her the privacy she needed. Years of being hounded when he was grieving allowed him to know better than anyone that a person needs space in times of emotional distress.

"Listen, we just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said to her, concern engraved in every syllable.

"Harry," she started.

"Mione, no one has seen you in weeks, we couldn't help but be concerned, y'know," he explained.

She nodded. She pulled her hair up, and twisted into something that resembled a bun, then tied an elastic around it. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm working on a project, and it's just-" she bit her bottom lip- "it's kept me preoccupied."

She hadn't lied, she had done just what she said. By the look on his face, she knew he understood. Quidditch had been his saving grace for loss after loss.

"Can, do you, can we do anything for you?" he asked her.

"Harry, I'm-" she paused- "I'll be okay. I just need time," she said gently.

"Look, we're only an owl away..." he said, opening his mouth to say something else, but quickly snapped his jaw shut.

Hermione grabbed his hand, before he stuffed it into his pocket. "I know, I know. I'll do better, I promise."

He smiled at her, one of those smiles that only Harry could do. He squeezed her hand, let it go, turned, and with a pop he was gone.

She fell back against her door frame. She let out the breath that she had been holding during his brief appearance in her flat. Her left hand went up to the pendant around her neck. Always silently begging it to burn once more. She stood there for a few moments until she felt she should grab _something_ to eat while she was up. Crossing the small alcove into the kitchen she put on tea, and opened the refrigerator, knowing that Molly had her stocked for food for the next year. She sliced out some of one of the many casseroles heating it up in the microwave. _Muggle inventions_ ,she thought to herself, _wizards will never understand their beauty._

Collecting her food and tea on a tray, she carried it back to her office. Shutting the door with her leg, she swung it shut. She laid the tray on the edge of the desk, scooting books over to make room, so the tray wouldn't fall in the floor. Her desk was covered with parchment, papers, books, quills, and ink. She plopped down in her chair, glancing over at Crookshanks who lay sleeping in his bed. From where she sat she could see he still had plenty of water, and food.

She turned her attention back to the work in front of her, at the center of the mess. Picking up her fork and plate, reading over the notes she'd made while she ate.

· _Stasis._

o _Contact Adin for information on prisoner burial information._

· _Prisoners are buried by predetermined location._

o _Malfoy families are entombed in family mausoleum._

· _Stasis preformed on body to prevent deterioration_

· _Stasis preserves a body for one year._

· _Consult Minerva on access to Hogwarts Library._

· _Gather books from Dept._

· _Consult with Trelawney for folklore, and mythology_

o _Made appointment during Holiday break for students._

o _Prepare list of questions for Trelawney_

· _Aquire the Resurection Stone._

· _Veil?_

· ?

After these steps her writing became jumbled, which she could later fix with her wand, like she had adding the additional notes bringing everything to date. She just didn't have the information yet that she needed to create a next addition to a check list. Getting all the books that now surrounded her was easy enough. She took some time and went to Hogwarts for the permission to borrow library property from the Restricted Section. Minerva hadn't even asked Hermione what she was doing, just assumed it was something work related, not that anyone knew what she did for work. She had owled the head of her department to send her the books from her office, as well as her paperwork, on the pretense that she was mildly doing work from home.

The hardest thing she had done, was the morning after she had decided to do this. She had flooed to Adin's office first thing, and waited until he came in. He hadn't been upset with her in the least for stopping by unannounced, she made a mental note to see how much the estate paid him just to keep him on retainer. She couldn't find that a man would be so easy going about someone barging in, but Hermione didn't care at that moment. She had too much on her mind that morning.

She need to know where _he_ was. It had been a day and a half. Magical bodies did not decompose like muggle bodies, but she needed to find him no later than a week. She intended to do it that day, that night, as soon as she had the information from Adin.

His body was empty, but she had no intention of it staying that way. But his soul was gone somewhere else, but he would need a vessel in which to hold himself. First things first, the soul had to live in something, he would need this earthly tie to hold _him_.

She had considered for less than a moment of Frankenstein route. Just bringing back what scientifically made the body move, but he'd be empty, and it would be a half-life. She knew she'd have to go to the ends of the earth for the knowledge to bring his soul back, but she was prepared.

He hadn't even had to gather the information, he knew off the top of his head where the remains of the Malfoy family lie. Not falling out of step or fumbling around for papers he knew. Prisoner or not, he did get to have his body rest with his family. The mausoleum was on their property in France, where the Malfoy family originated.

Hermione wouldn't need a thing to get her past the wards set, for she had already given him her blood.

A piece of paper with the location on it was held in her hands when she'd appeared on the outskirts of the manor that stood before her. She had been momentarily shocked as to where she was.

Looking around her she'd just seen edges of what would have been the island that she'd been on. As far as she could see, it was nothing but ocean. The wind whipped around her, and she noted that it was still early in the day, musing that she should have worn more layers. Her hair was flying around her, causing her to curse herself for not putting it up before leaving.

She started walking toward the manor, that looked significantly different than the one that she had been tortured in. She could tell the building was old, but it felt like it belonged in the modern world as well. It was comforting. If it wasn't a home that was so close to the bodies of ancestors of the Malfoy family, she might have thought she could live there.

She had had no need to go to the house right now, the mausoleum was through the iron gate. It was an incredibly large building that was almost as large as the house. It was made of white stones, that were formed of magic, and held a magical force in them. The Malfoy family was the oldest wizarding family, she only now wished she had brought Harry or Ron with her, if not to comfort her from the eeriness. Walking through a tomb that held all the Malfoy family members, her presence was damnable just by being alive, much less walking in their midst.

She steeled herself and walked to the double door at the entrance. There had not been knobs on the door, nor handles. Puzzled for a moment, she'd placed her palm on the door, after a moment, and a rather exhaustive sound from the door, it swung open. Light filtered in the room, and the ceiling, enchanted the same way as Hogwarts, had millions of candles that lit upon her first step in the room.

Marble,lined as far she could see. A sealed casket lie in the center of the first atrium. The head of the Malfoy family, as far as anyone knew, Armand Malfoy. Hermione wrinkled her nose, and walked around him, beginning her search for _her_ Malfoy. Logically she'd known he'd be in the places that are most recent. He was probably lying in a room with his parents.

She couldn't help but to be enamored, she knew the family was prestigious, but it was as if she was walking in the tomb of royalty. There were statues of the more famous wizards to come from the house. There were paintings, originals, that didn't have a touch of magic. Those belonged to the muggle world. She'd kept her pace, and went to one of the farthest rooms back that held sealed caskets.

She'd known he was in that room, the one on the end. White tomb, great emerald gems surrounding the base. His name was carved into the marble in an elegant script. She'd walked over to his tomb, gingerly placing her hands on his name on top of the casket. _Draco Lucius_. Her eyes were betraying her. She didn't want to cry here. She took a staggering breath, she exhaled, and flicked her wand, unsealing the tomb.

She choked back a sob that was threatening to escape her, and levitated the lid. Moving it over to the side of the room, so she could make this task off her list. She placed her hands on the edge of the casket, and looked down at him. He was dressed in a classically tailored black suit, emerald tie, his hair had been combed and he'd looked so peaceful. Her hand reached out involuntarily and ran her fingers along his hair. A water droplet fell onto his tie, changing the vibrant green color to a dark moss green to show that her that she had, in fact, been crying.

She steeled herself then, knowing that she was going to have to do this and leave quickly before she lost her nerve. She had raised her wand, and while saying the enchantment, allowed the spell to cover his body, ensuring its perfection, until those eyes opened back up.

She entombed him as quickly as she could, letting a few more tears escape, and one or two choked sobs before turning on her heel and leaving.

She didn't sleep that night, not that she expected to. She just lie there picturing his face, how still he was. People always said corpses looked like they were sleeping, but she disagreed, he looked dead. She shed her tears over it, only strengthening her resolve.

She sighed. She placed her fork back down on her plate. Her eyes wandered back over to the book she was reading She need to compile for her interview for Trelawney. A feat she dreaded because Hermione didn't exactly believe in divination, but all areas have to be checked to cross off the list. The words of Alastor Moody came to mind "constant vigilance". She'd leave no stone unturned.

So, she set to work, and worked until the sky showed stars, and the sleep took her at her desk.

 _He'd felt like he'd gone to sleep._

 _Which he had hadn't he? They'd said death was like falling asleep, that it would be the easiest thing you could do. Where did that put him now? There was a brightness that came through his eyelids. He wondered for a moment if you could sleep in death_ _._ _Was sleeping over?_

 _He slowly opened his eyes, hoping beyond hope that he had done something good in his life. Hoping that he'd done something, anything that would allow him to have peace. He was lying on a bench? No, stadium seat. As he sat up it was revealed to him that he was sitting in the stadium of the Quidditch pitch. The one that sat on Hogwarts grounds. Clothed? Yes, sliver robes, matching the colorless atmosphere he was in. If he had to be somewhere at least he wasn't waking up in the Manor. It was empty, he was completely alone here, surrounded by seats that he could picture the entire student body, and staff occupying. He questioned what this place was, and why would he be here? Was this all there was? He'd spend an eternity waiting for a practice that would never start?_

 _There were brooms down below, he had a small hope that they would allow him to fly. Before her, it was the only happiness that he had. Though his father had warned not to become attached to it._

 _Something moving caught his eye. A person, in the same billowing robes as his walking in a stride he would recognize in any time and place. Severus Snape, teacher, mentor, godfather walking toward him presumably to hand him his destiny._

 _So, Draco stood, and walked down the stadium steps to go down to meet him. He stayed near the bottom benches on the field, generally reserved for players._

 _"_ _How gracious of you to meet_ _me_ _a quarter of the way Master Malfoy." Snape jeered at Malfoy. "I trust you know where you are?" Snape affirmed._

 _"Obviously," Draco said, putting in place his notable smirk._

 _"Oh good, so no questions then? Then I'll take my leave." Snape jested, an amused smile playing on his lips._

 _Draco had intended to jest with his godfather a little more, but the urgency of the situation was settling in for him. Panic was rising in his chest, and he had to know what was to come. "I know what this place represents, but, where are, what happens next?" Draco asked, trying to conceal any fear from his voice._

 _Snape looked amused, his eyes gleamed with the knowledge that he held an important card, that would allow him to win whatever game he was playing. "This place is held for you to make your transition to…. the on. The on that you choose. The great beyond as it were." Snape explained._

 _Draco opened his mouth to interrupt, but Severus hel_ _d_ _up his hand in response, and continued. "The_ _'_ _next_ _'_ _you are referring to, "a playful smile played on his lips, "is not set in stone yet._


End file.
